Hotheaded
by Godric's Pen
Summary: Five years later, Pitch Black is back. And stronger and even more vengeful than ever. Man in Moon has decided that the five Guardians need a new edition to the team. But will this fierce new spirit be more harm than help? Warning: Jack FrostxOC All rights reserved.
1. Your Name is Rory Fire

When I opened my eyes, it was so dark, so black. And it was cold. And I didn't care for the cold. Not at all. I loathed it in fact.

But at the moment all I felt was warm. It spread through me and I felt like I was being lifted into the air. And, vaguely, I realized I was. Gently, almost as if on a breeze. Toward the moon.

Oh, the moon. It was the first thing I saw. So big, so bright, shining on me and melting the cold and darkness away. And then I was on my feet. The warm hadn't gone away.

Wonderingly, bemusedly, I held out my hand, palm up, and it-it began to glow. _Glow_. It was a bright orange, that seemed to come from under my skin. Then there was a flame on my hand, a little fire in my fist.

I gasped, shaking my arm out, and the flame instantly extinguished. I cupped both my hands together experimentally. Sure enough, as if it was magic, a fire, much bigger this time, roared there again. I was left unscathed by what should have burnt my flesh off.

It was pleasant. A spread of warmth between my fingers, in my hands, and if was traveling up and down my body, consuming me in an envelope of inviting hotness.

And I was being lifted into the air again, but this time it was a rush, I was shooting towards the sky, my cloak and plain long skirt billowing around me as the fire exploded out and off of me, sending waves of bursting light and heat everywhere. Fireworks. I knew that this, this fire, this rush of warmth inside, was a part of me. Me. These were my _powers_.

Jets of fire shot out of my hands and feet, and I was flying, the flames blasting me around. Not in control, I fell downwards, into a tree, which I grasped onto for dear life. But this didn't matter as a giddy laugh bubbled in my throat. This was amazing.

I erupted out of the tree, flew for the sake of flying, until I hovered over a little town. I landed on my feet enthusiastically. Bouncily pointing a finger at an unlit lantern, a spark igniting immediately, filling me with pulsing elation.

" Hello!" I called to a woman, smiling, but she walked past me. As if ignoring me. I shrugged it off. " Hi, excuse me-" I tried to say to a man meandering by, but he paid me no attention as well. Must be a busy night or something. A giggling child ran towards me and I bent down to her level as she sped forward. " Hey there, can you tell me where I am-" and she ran through me. Through me.

My breaths became ragged, heavy as I became confused and scared. It was a horrible feeling, as though my stomach was caving in. I stood there, turning in circles, gasping, whispering out, " Hello! " as people continued to walk through me, as if I wasn't there.

My eyes darted around, hopefully, but I walked away all the same. I was... I was invisible.

My name is Rory Fire. How do I know that? The Moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago. Three hundred and five years ago to be exact. Way to leave a girl hangin'.


	2. Shoved in a Sack

Something was not right. Not at all. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could feel it. In his belly.

Nicholas St. North stood up abruptly, knocking over elves in his hurry, " Out of the way."

He walked over to his globe. Lights twinkling. Good. Wait. A light went out. Another. Another. "What is this!" North exclaimed, confused and weary. Sudden images filled his head. Gleaming teeth rotting, Christmas toys up in flames, dream sand going horribly black, screaming and crying children. Two cackles filled the room. " Not again." breathed the Russian Santa. He hurriedly pulled the lever quickly, sending Northern Lights in four respective directions.

" My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope, and dreams, and fun, and so I have called us all here for one reason and one reason only. The children are in danger. An enemy we have kept away for sometime, is back. We alone can stop him."

Sometimes it felt like she wasn't even there at all. Sure, she could move, feel, touch, burn.

But no one could see her. And what's the point of being around if you're just invisible?

Thoughts like that usually filled Rory's head. She had nothing but herself. Herself to talk to. Herself to rely on.

She tried. Really she did. She wanted to have people to talk to, people to hang out with, people to trust. But there was no one. Because who believed in the spirit of fire?

And she was really fed up with the moon. Come on, he stuck her here, telling her nothing but her name, and then just waltzed out. Never spoke again. A fat load of help that was.

She kicked a rock grudgingly. No purpose, no friends, no clue why she's even here. It was pretty miserable talking to herself all day.

Rory plopped down onto the ground frustratedly, and let her head fall back against a tree. And she was making up her mind on whether or not to go start a forest fire somewhere when something fell onto her nose.

She wriggled it uncomfortably. It was cold. She hated cold. Another cold drop. Was that a snowflake? In spring? Oh, come on! Winter was supposed to be over! Another one.

" Urgh!" Rory stood up furiously. Someone was doing this on purpose. A boyish chuckle attacked her ears. She looked up, and there was Jack Frost sitting on a tree branch.

" Oh, _great_. It's you." She snorted sarcastically and turned on her heel.

" Ooh, that stings. Not even a hello?" He replied, putting a mock-hurt look on his face.

Rory turned back around, hands on her hips. Lips pursed as she took him in, porcelain skin, piercing blue eyes, and snow white hair to match. " What do you want, Frost?" She asked tiredly.

As aforementioned, she really loathed the cold. And well this was Jack Frost, so she wasn't too fond of him either.

He didn't answer immediately as he looked her over. He'd met her before, but never took the time to actually look at her.

She had mess of bright red hair that came to mid-back, her bangs were uneven, jagged across her forehead. The whole hairdo made her look so _wild_.

Her skin was lightly tanned, sun kissed, and little freckles fell all over each rosy cheek and danced across her nose.

Her eyes were orange, a luminescent sort of color, like amber or gold.

Her clothes were very, how to put it... unlikely. You'd expect a fire spirit to dress for warm climate.

But no.

She wore a black leather coat that came to the back of her knees, along with a tight black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. Chick liked black too much. The only splash of color was a red sash tied loosely around her waist. But Jack had to admit, it was a pretty awesome look.

" You have to come with me." He answered her finally. " With you? No thanks." Rory rejected bitingly. " Hey it wasn't my idea," Jack held his hands up. " The answer is no." She repeated firmly, crossing her arms.

" Well, alright," he sighed. " She's resisting!" He called to someone. "What?" Rory murmured, bemused. Two hulking yetis appeared from behind the tree. One of them held a large red sack.

" See ya at the North Pole!" Jack laughed, throwing a snow globe into the air and jumping through a portal.

" Hey!" Rory screamed in outrage as they stuffed her into the sack, " Let me go you big furry-" she was cut off by her own scream as she was tossed into the portal.

Rory landed on the floor with a dull thud. Oh, they were so gonna get it.

She set the woolen bag alight as she crawled out if it, hands trembling with rage.

She was facing the Guardians. They looked surprised, except for North who was laughing in a goodnatured manner and Jack who looked amused.

Her hands became aglow, as she shook with fury, and the flames traveled up her body as her face became an unflattering shade of magenta.

" Why would you do that!" She demanded. " You don't just shove someone in a sack and throw them into a freakin' portal!" Each word was louder than the last.

In an attempt to calm herself, she took a deep breath through her nose, but when she exhaled fire blew out of her mouth.

Rory's hands clenched and unclenched. " I need to burn something!" She strangled out, doing her best not to let that something be the Guardians.

" Here!" North chuckled as he threw a stuffed toy in her direction, and she snatched it out of the air immediately, closing a fist around its neck until it was overcome in flames. A pile of ashes floated to the floor.

A cleansing breath cooled her chest, and the flames subsided. " Sorry." She said briskly, " That happens when I get angry."

Jack laughed, " Well, I guess I know who's bad side its gonna be fun get on." Rory's eyes flickered. " Not unless you wanna become a puddle, Ice Princess." She threatened dangerously.

" Why don't we just calm down!" Tooth flittered over. " How're your teeth, hon?" She wondered, poking out a curious finger.

Rory raised an eyebrow. " I'm sorry, but I swear, if you put your fingers in my mouth, you'll lose them." " Blimey! What is this 'threaten the Guardians day'!" Bunny piped up. Rory glanced in his direction, and shrugged. " No. I threaten everybody, its just a reflex."

She put her hands on her hips. " Now, why am I here?" Rory inquired uninterestedly.

" Ah, yes!" North boomed. " You, Rory Fire, have been made a Guardian!"

Rory's face went blank. " Come again?"


	3. Nutty Old Fruit Loop

_I am an utter disgrace. Truly_.

* * *

This was so insane.

There were elves playing instruments so loudly she couldn't hear herself think, on top of that there was Santa, the Tooth Fairy, a _really_ tall rabbit, the Sandman, and Jack-_freaking_-Frost standing in front of her.

Then on top of _that_, they were telling her that she was a Guardian.

_Guardian_.

_You, Rory Fire, have been made a Guardian!_

Was there even a word that expressed how insane this was?

" A Guardian?" repeated Rory.

They nodded.

" Me?" They nodded again.

" You're joking right?"

They shook their heads no.

" You gonna explain this anytime soon?" Rory asked angrily.

They were so irritatingly calm.

" Well, Man in Moon-" " The moon?" Rory interrupted, sounding hurt, " H-he talks to you?"

Jack really didn't like the in her widening orange eyes. So... Sad.

Wait why does he care?

" Well yeah-"

" Oh." Rory ground out, furious again, " How great for you guys," she glared fiercely, " It must be _wonderful_ to know who you are. What your purpose is."

She sighed, running a hand through her scarlet hair.

" But now you know your purpose," Tooth said encouragingly, as Sandy nodded vigorously, " Your a Guardian now."

Bunny gave a little snort.

Rory looked to him sharply, " Something funny?"

Bunny shrugged a little, " Well, not to be aggro or anything, but I don't know if this is the best thing for us."

Rory put her hands on her hips, squinting at him, " How do you mean that?"

Bunny crossed his furry arms, " Well, I dunno, you're not exactly Guardian material, mate. Too wild, too dangerous. Ya hasn't been an hour and you've already nearly burnt down the place-"

Rory's lip curled in a snarl. " Well, that's just fine, I don't want to be here anyhow. See ya."

Jack unconsciously reached out, " What are you talking about?"

Rory turned her back, " You don't want me to be a Guardian and I don't wanna be one either so-"

" You can't just say no," North laughed, " Man in Moon-"

Rory crossed her arms, " I don't want to hear anymore about him-"

" Yes, he is quite annoying," a disembodied voice drawled.

They all knew that voice.

" You!" Rory shrieked, whirling around and balling up her fists, " You!"

Shadows gathered up to form Pitch's body. " Me," he hissed in return.

" You've got a lot of nerve to crawl out of that little hole you trapped yourself into," Jack growled, clenching his fists around his staff.

Behind him, the others readied their weapons.

In front of him, Rory moved closer to Pitch.

Pitch only winced slightly and stepped back a pace. Rory smirked, " Still don't like it, do you, creepy crawly?"

Pitch bared his sharp little teeth, " Still have that bad attitude, don't you, wildfire?"

Rory's hands shot flames up and her eyes flickered angrily. " You started this," she said, voice low and fierce, " You nutty old fruit loop, you started this, not me."

Pitch's eyes narrowed. " And now I'll finish it."

A shadow-hand, as big as a monster truck reached out for Rory.

She didn't move, only got into a stance.

Jack grabbed her from behind with a cry of, " Move, you idiot!"

The Guardians had already left in the time it took for Pitch and Rory to get reacquainted.

Once gone, Jack and Rory stood in a snowy area of Burgess.

Jack threw his hands in the air. " Are you off your roasted nut?! Pitch is bad! BAD! What were you doing talking it up like two old friends-"

" Oh, I woulda been fine, he hates the light. And the warmth-"

"Still he could've hurt you-" Jack yelled.

Suddenly, Rory interrupted, " Why does this feel familiar?" She frowned.

Jack raised an eyebrow, " What?"

Rory looked up at him, orange eyes squinting as if to remember something, " This. You. You yelling at me, worrying about me, it feels like... Like you've done it before."

The way he'd said, " You idiot!" It had rung a bell somewhere in the corners of Rory's mind.

" This would be so much easier if I just-_UGH_!" Rory groaned, covering her face with her hands.

" If?" Jack prompted.

Rory looked back up, eyes wide and frustrated.

" If that Boogeyman hasn't stolen my memories."


End file.
